The Sweetest Taste of Acid
by WishesareEternal
Summary: Scourge lost it all, but is still the king...living a life of sex, he finds a beautiful rose, Rosy. She wants to rule him, and he wants to dominate her...but with two equally matched hedgehogs, it becomes a life of love, abuse and torture...so who's playing the game now? Contains gruesome violence, sex, S&M and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Hostile

_From the first day I met her...I never thought that someone like her could be the light to my darkness._

_She made me go from being the bad boy...to someone so timid...she turned me inside out..._

_Literally speaking._

"Talk about a shitty day." Scourge groaned in disgust as his cerulean eyes shifted to the window. The ugliness of the rain reminded him of the days when he was with his old crew.

"Speaking of which, I wonder how those bastards are..." He threw himself off his old battered couch and made his way to the kitchen. As he went to flick the light switch, the roaches fled as the luminous light poured into the dull color of filth that was his kitchen. He bitterly moved his way into the dirty place, with each step his feet felt the disgusting grime and he hated it. At last, he finally reached to the fridge, nothing as usual...except an old chili dog and a few kegs of beer. He rolled his eyes and reached for the drink.

"They're nothing but filth and grime, I tell you that much." Scourge kicked the fridge closed and went back to his couch again, beer in hand.

"I used to be somebody...a powerful hedgehog who had everything." He popped open the drink but before he went to take a sip, a memory etched into his mind. _Oh yeah...him. _His face was sour, how he hated **him**. The blue hedgehog who, was his twin...how he bitterly hated that. He was someone good, he was the hero...the fastest...the...

"Because of him, I was made a mockery to everyone, I lost everything because of him. For fuck's sake I even lost my girl!" He slammed his beer on the night table. Fiona Fox, the girl Scourge thought was truly his prize left him for someone else. Apparently, she was using him for power and since he lost all that again, she wanted out. It had been years now, he hasn't heard from her nor has he even tried to contact her.

"I don't need her...and now that I don't have her...I'm free man." He grumbled as he took a sip of his beer.

Not all things bad had happened to Scourge the hedgehog, he did go to night clubs and flirt with the women of his world, they still recognize him as the "lady killer of Mobeus" just like Sonic was still the hero. He still had his fortunes, and he was still king, but his pride was somewhat shattered from all the drama that happened before. Him being thrown in jail, the Suppression Squad betraying him, Fiona leaving him. Those things still kicked him like the rain outside.

"Too bad it's raining, otherwise I'd go out and get a hooker to fix my stress." He sighed and sunk himself deep into the couch, hoping to be buried in it. His crystal blue eyes stared at the dusty colored blank ceiling. "Nothing...just like me." He closed his eyes and drifted in a drunken sleep.

On the outskirts of town, since Scourge was no longer of power, everyone on Mobeus was not afraid anymore. The great peace rested and everything was back the way it was, the Suppression Squad still ran amok but not as badly since without their leader they were pretty much like worms stuck in the mud.

Yes, it was peaceful and a lovely day it was. The sun making the grass and lake shine, the bustling city filled with busy workers, the smell of delicious food wafted in the air.

A young pink hedgehog was walking through the city, a yellow parasol hovered over her, not revealing much. She wore a matching yellow summer dress with a ribbon that tailed her. It was Rosy, the once young hedgehog who was completely insane.

She had calmed herself since Scourge was no longer in power, she had to go through many years of therapy and with the help of Kintobor, the negative effects of the ring were altered to make her grow up into a beautiful woman.

She was still immature unlike her other twin, she was pretty much a manipulative brat with no sense of remorse for anyone. She was still able to get what she wanted with her cute and feminine charm which made everyone a sucker for her.

"Good morning miss Rosy, how are you this fine evening?" A bear with a smoke pipe looked her up and down.

She stopped and paused for a moment, not staring at the bear. Her direction was towards the other side of the city. Her parasol was slowly coming down, revealing her long cotton candy pink hair that danced in the cool crisp wind. She was silent, still laid motionless, the bear was losing his patience at this broad and cleared his voice to speak again.

"I say how are you miss Rosy?" His tone of voice seemed a bit mellow.

She slowly turned around, she looked like a doll in that outfit she had. Finally revealing her jade eyes that were emotionless. This sent horrific chills down the bear's spine, but he shook it off after she threw a faint smile, her eyes were still motionless. "Why hello Mister Johnson." Her voice was sweet, but blood chilling.

Johnson smiled, revealing his tobacco stained teeth to the female hedgehog. "That's a lovely dress you're wearin', is it new?"

"This old thing?" She threw in a curt, but chilling laughter. "I found in the back of closet...it's nice, isn't it?" She smiled wickedly at him, her dull jades now a brightly colored neon green.

The bear was a tad bit confused at the sudden mood changes from Rosy, but he couldn't help but admire the young woman. His gray eyes continued to stare head to toe at her, this woman was indeed a beauty since the years did her good. Amy Rose may have been adorable, but Rosy was a goddess compared to her twin. He snapped out of his trance, Rosy was good at making men drool over her, and smiled at the girl.

"Sure is," he leaned himself over to get a closer look at her. "Come closer darlin', my eyes are a little fuzzed."

Rosy gave him a firm stare, almost slightly annoyed that this man was bothering her on such a lovely day. She walked a few paces towards him. The tobacco smoke wafted in the air, making her nose cringe with disgust.

"Ah much better," Johnson's yellow stained teeth were exposed to a smile. "My miss Rosy you are a lot prettier now that I see you so clearly, mind if I ask you somethin'?

She looked at him funny, her lips pursed and her jade eyes crossed at him, almost like she was growing impatient with this man. "Hm?" She noticed the bear's paws fondling the fabric of her yellow dress with a bemused expression on his face. She was beginning to wonder what was on that old bear's mind.

"My my, what a pretty dress...I wonder..." He looked up at her, his yellow teeth almost meeting her crossed jade eyes. He leaned over to her, the smell of tobacco was ticking her off now. "What other beautiful things are under that dress hm?"

Rosy gripped her parasol tighter. Her lips were pursed still. She stared at him, then shifted her eyes down, she stood there, motionless. The bear then proceeded to try and feel her dress and began to undo the ribbon behind her, but before he could even touch it, a sharp pain came between his legs. He fell to the ground, howling and coughing in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry." Rosy said with a chilling smile, the top of her parasol had a sharp needle that was jabbing the bear's lower regions. "You asked me a question and my hand just slipped."

Johnson looked at her in sheer horror, her eyes were the darkest jades of insanity. She wasn't mad but she was madly crazy. Her laughter was like a child's. She continued to stab him repeatedly, laughing like a mad woman.

"SHIT! SHIT!" STOP! OH GOD PLEASE STOP!" He screamed as she continued to stab him, blood began to seam through his pants.

"You want me to stop?!" She hissed. "But you haven't apologized for being so rude, you dirty old fuck, you stopped me because you wanted to screw me!" She dug her parasol deeper into him, and leaned forward to stare at him. Her twisted jade eyes were back to their usual emotionless state, a wicked, but cold smile was place upon her muzzle.

"Now apologize you dirty old fuck...apologize and I shall spare your dick...not that you need that shriveled old thing anyway." She said coldly.

He was now in a state of pain and horror. How could someone so innocent be this insane? He stared at those emotionless jades for a long time, shaken and in fear of what she could do if he didn't apoogize. He swallowed hard, trying not to want to throw up his tobacco flavored bile. He continue to stare at her, but couldn't get the words out of his mouth, he just let out simple whimpers.

"I want an apology...NOW!" She growled, her canines exposed and he jade eyes becoming a darker venom-like green.

"I-I'm sorry!" He whimpered like a puppy, his body shaken at what she had done to him, Rosy sure was good at making anyone beg to their mercy.

Her emotionless expression was now an evil one. She smiled, but it was a curt one. She slowly lifted the parasol out of him. Blood was dripping from the needle that had stabbed him multiple times. She wiped it off with her handkerchief that she pulled out of her dress pocket and smiled as it wiped clean off. She turned her attention to the wounded old man, still shaken at what she had done to him. She more than just nearly tried to rip his man parts off, she nearly ripped his pride. But she felt nothing, no sympathy, no remorse...just sheer pleasure from making a man beg for his misdeeds.

She threw her handkerchief at him and turned her back away, she laid motionless just like before and put her parasol back to hide herself. She had her emotionless expression back and whispered something, but the old man could hear it anyway.

"Clean yourself up, you look pathetic." She said with such coldness and slowly began to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The moon's light was shining through the old curtains of Scourge's window, which had awoken him. One icy blue eye popped open and peered at the light, it made his home look sort of beautiful with the lunar blue pouring over the floor. He managed to open both of his eyes and got up to open the curtains, it wasn't raining anymore but he could still smell the rain mixed in with the night air.

"Must have slept all day..." The neon green hedgehog yawned. "Least it's not raining anymore."

He stepped away from the window and walked into the bathroom, taking off his socks. He reached to the bath, turning the nozzle to hot water and jumped in to wash himself. Since it was a pretty nice night out, he could use a little night of fun and go find some broad to screw.

He slid his fingers into his matted green quills as the hot showers hit him. He still remembered those days in the Zone Jail when he would take showers and those creepy Mobeans would stare at him. Good thing the Zone cops kept guard since it was a co-ed jail, otherwise he'd be someone's bitch.

He grabbed a strong smelling soap and rubbed it all over his fur and body, for someone who was down and out however, he was still fit. He would usually go for his daily runs like Sonic does...they may be the opposite but they have some similarities. _But when it comes to women, he's got nothing on me..._But that thought shook him.

He watched the water and soap slide onto from his body to the drain, almost like bits and pieces of him were going as well. He then remembered Fiona, the girl he managed to take from Sonic. With her, it felt like he had won. She always remained by his side, as his queen...but all that was taken away. From all he could remember Fiona was dating one of the members of Destructix now...he wasn't sure who since she broke up with him through a letter.

_No...fuck her Scourge, she was nothing but a whore anyway._ He shut the water off and stepped out of the shower.

He looked at himself in the mirror, he was still a good looking hedgehog, another common thing him and Sonic had. The golden scars he got from Locke were still a babe magnet, women always seemed to stroke them and asked what had happened. He would make up stories like "Yeah, I got into some gang fight and they pulled a knife on me." He couldn't tell a woman he got his ass kicked by some old echidna.

He combed back his quills, making them look slicker and headed to his bedroom, which was huge compared to all the other rooms. He always kept this part of his house neat, mainly because this was his "screwing" room. He would bring many different woman in here and have rendezvous sex with them, he may have lost one girl, but his game was still back...that was one thing keeping him up.

He grabbed his jacket, sneakers and sunglasses and looked at his bedroom mirror, staring at the new refreshed Scourge. "Lookin' good hedgehog." He winked at himself and headed to the door, grabbed his keys and was out to hunt for a broad to fuck.

Rosy had just returned from her afternoon walk. Since the night of Mobeus was pretty bad out with hookers and gangs, though she had nothing to worry about since she was able to defend herself. She couldn't risk ripping someone's intestine's out and Kintobor had asked her to come home around supper time.

"I see you're home Rosaleen." Kintobor greeted the young hedgehog.

She looked at Kintobor with a blank expression on her face, her lips pursed with a pouty like frown. "What did I tell you about that name professor..." She silently growled.

He grew a bit nervous and had forgotten she didn't want to be called that name. "I'm sorry Rosy, I was just being formal." He bowed to her like he was her servant. "How was your walk?"

Rosy walked past him, throwing her parasol in the air, hoping Kintobor would catch it, with a quick swift notion, he did. "It was nice..." She said flatly.

"I hope you didn't get into too much trouble..."

She prompted herself to the dining room table and was about to sit down, but Kintobor managed to be quick about it and pulled the seat for her to sit in. Kintobor was like her servant, seeing as how he owed her for pretty much saving him from Scourge after he almost tried to kill him.

"I hope you didn't get into any trouble I presume?"

Her green eyes sparked wickedly and she began to laugh like a child in a park. She slapped Kintobor hard in the back. "Of course not, I was a good girl today."

The confused professor was on the floor trying to find his glasses, consider the slap on the back was so hard caused his glasses to fall. He finally found them and promptly put them on. "Rosy..." He asked again.

Rosy raised an eye at the professor and crossed her arms. "Allright god!" She scoffed angrily. "Some old perverted fuck was trying to get in my pants this afternoon, so I stabbed him the dick with my parasol...don't worry though, I made sure that he wasn't gonna tell anyone."

"Rosy!" He shrieked. "I taught you better, didn't the years of therapy help?"

She looked down at the floor, kind of ashamed. She didn't really like therapy that much, the main reason she was insane was because of him.

Scourge was her first love and her eternal hate, when she fell in love with Scourge she thought she would have a chance at being his girl. But he abused her, both physically and mentally...and sexually at one point. She was a young girl when this happened and that's why she wished on the ring to become older so she could become stronger but because of her negative emotions it caused her to snap. She did manage to beat Scourge finally, with the help of Sonic and her twin, Amy Rose. And finally after all the years she went to therapy to learn to stabilize her emotions, but the nightmares of Scourge didn't help much.

"I'm going for a walk." She got herself up from her chair and grabbed her parasol, Kintobor looked at her with such confusion.

"But it's late miss Rosy...and what about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry...and don't wait up for me, I might be out all night."

"But-" Before Kintobor could even finish his sentence, she had already left. He sighed and prompt himself on the chair. He knew the reason why and still Rosy was unstable. And it bothered him knowing that out of all the people Scourge hurt...Rosy was the main person.

"As long as Scourge is still alive and still king...her eternal hatred for him will keep her unstable." He said to himself, looking at the door that Rosy left from.

_I won't stop until he is dead...it's all his fault_

_All his fault..._

Rosy paced angrily through the city. The thought of Scourge still burned in her thoughts like an ear infection. How she despised him and wished she could tear him apart right now. It would make her happy just to see him on his knees begging for mercy like how he did with her. Oh, how that would make her so aroused...the thought of dominating him and destroying him, it made her knees weak.

Nobody was around at this time, she thought that was odd...the city was quiet, but not this quiet at night. She walked into the deepest and darkest parts of the city, the very rotten pit of it.

The part of the city was filthy, and by filthy, it was filled with hookers, drug dealers and the crazy people of Mobeus. Rosy was forbidden to go there, even though she was able to defend herself from these people, the problem was that was where Scourge hung around...and she was even told that the sight of Scourge would make her go back to her crazed state...the whole stabbing Mr. Johnson thing was nothing compared to what Rosy could do.

She stopped at a nearby bench and sat herself down, the part of the city was desolate surprisingly. She looked up at the moon, the bright blue moon. It's lunar blue lights illuminated her yellow dress, making it glow so beautifully. She laid her parasol beside her and listened to the crickets chirping. They seemed to calm her hostility down a bit, but she still thought of that green hedgehog. She thought about all the things he had done to her and she began to think of what could possibly happen if she saw him again.

"Probably snap his fuckin' neck!" She growled to herself, gripping her dress tighter, the crickets music began to calm her again and she regained her posture.

As her hands let go of the dress, a thought came to her again. She also thought about the arousal of dominating Scourge. That made me moan a bit. She began to get a feeling of pleasure when she thought about having Scourge as her slave, then he could feel her pain. All the evil and naughty things she could do to him began to rush through her like a cascading waterfall.

She shook that thought. _I'm not really thinking about having sex with Scourge, am I?_ She placed her index finger on her lips and just stared at the moon again. "It wouldn't be so bad though..."

She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the crickets again, but just as she was listening to the symphony, a scream echoed across the park. Rosy's ears flickered like an alerted dog and looked around at where it had came from. It wasn't far from the park, as a matter of fact it was pretty close. The scream came from the bushes. She slowly walked towards them, they were shaking quite...violently. She raised an eye at them, _Probably some couple fuckin'_, she thought. But the scream sounded blood curdling, which caused Rosy to retaliate and swung at the bushes with her parasol, revealing a female skunk and a male badger.

"Hey! I'm getting a lay here! Wait your damn turn! The badger hollered and tried to pin the female skunk down.

Her green eyes shifted from the badger to the skunk, who looked at her with pleading eyes. It seemed as thought she was about to be raped.

"Please help me!" She screamed, the badger grew furious and gave her slap across the face, so hard that it nearly knocked her unconscious.

"Shut the fuck up! You're gonna scare the cute pink hedgehog with your crying." He looked at Rosy devilishly. "Don't worry babe, my client's gonna be here so you can just watch...maybe it'll get ya wet and you can fuck him."

_Client?_ She looked at him confused. _So this is some gang bang scheme?_

The skunk whimpered and laid helpless as the badger went over to her and picked her up, spreading her legs. He began to rip her skirt off with his claws. Rosy just watched just like the badger had ordered her to but was stopped by a chill, yet familiar voice.

"Yo, Itch...I'm here."

"Ah your majesty...you're just in time." The badger looked over to Rosy, a green figure appeared behind her, icy blue eyes began to glow in the darkness.

She spun around at what the voice was, and her eyes were widened with horror. Insanity began to fill her thoughts and she stared into those cold, blue eyes of sheer wickedness. It was him...that snot colored freak she hated so much.

_No..._

Her body began to shake violently as she watched the hedgehog move closer, almost revealing his entire body.

Any minute now...she was about to completely lose it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scourge looked at the pink figure that was standing in front of him. Her jade eyes shined like green gems in the dark night. She looked at him with such hostility, such insanity. He looked like he had just seen a ghost, his body gave off a slight chill looking at her. He froze but his lips began to quiver as he spoke her name with such fear.

"Rosy?!"

Her body began to snap like a reaction to the sound of her name. Her head tilted downwards, staring at the ground, Her pink hair flowed down covering most of her face. She just stood there...motionless.

"You know this broad?!" Itch grunted as he was trying to get the female skunk to stay still, she was struggling to get away from his grasp.

"I-" Scourge hesitated for a moment and just looked at Rosy. It had been a long time since he had saw her. The last time was when she was a little girl. Now she was a beautiful young woman. He was impressed at what the years had done to her, but at the same time he was nervous about whether or not her personality had changed.

"Well Scourge...if ya want I can start her up for you." The badger turned his attention to the skunk and flung her like used napkin. "Go on and leave, your screaming annoyed me anyway." He said.

The skunk looked at the pink hedgehog with worried eyes. She noticed how she was violently shaking and wasn't sure if it was fear. She wanted to save her from these two but was afraid she'd get caught in the middle again since she was free. She fled instead, looking back and hoping to the gods she would be okay.

The badger put his paws around Rosy's shoulders and leaned his face near her cheek, brushing her pink quills away. "Who do you wanna fuck first m'lady?" He whispered to her.

Her body slightly twitched at each sound he made. Scourge was getting really nervous now. He wasn't sure if Rosy was going to turn this guy's insides out or rip his dick out, but whatever it was, he knew it wasn't going to be good.

"I don't think it's a good idea to do that Itch..." Scourge said. His voice made Rosy's body twitched more this time. _Oh shit...she's gonna flip any minute now._ He thought._  
_

The badger's ruby eyes glowed with anger and looked at Scourge. "Oh she's just some broad, look at her...she's shakin', what the fuck is she gonna do?" He leaned his attention on Rosy again. "I take it she wants me."

"No Itch..don't!"

"Quiet Scourge, you're gonna-" A swift hard metal slap across his jaw interrupted him.

He fell to the ground, blood pouring all over his mouth. He looked to see what caused him to fly like that and saw the pink hedgehog staring at him, like a snake cornering its prey.

Rosy's irises were like a venomous green. Her dress danced in the night wind, her pink hair loose and wild. Her parasol was etched with blood and he stared at her in horror, realizing it was her who caused his jaw to bleed.

"What the fuck was that for?! You bitch!" He gargled angrily, his blood nearly choking him.

Her eyes were widened as he called her that. She walked towards him, she leaned her face close to him. Her eyes still the image of insanity intimidated him. But he was trying so hard not show that he was afraid of her. "I-I'm not scared of you..." He sputtered.

_You should be.._ Scourge thought.

"What did you call me?" She whispered. Her voice was so eerie and sent chills down his spine.

"I'm not scared of you!" He hollered and tried to get himself up to attack her, but another slap of her parasol sent him back on the ground. Blood splattered on the green grass. She hit him so hard, she actually mangled his face.

"Don't you ever ever EVER call me a bitch you hear me?! With each word she spoke, she violently beat him over and over with her parasol. Blood splattering all over her yellow dress. She stopped and looked at the mess she had done. The badger was still, surprisingly alive. He looked at her in horror. Her green eyes in that emotionless state and she was covered in his blood. She then turned her attention to him and her expression quickly changed to sheer anger and hatred. She lunged at him and continued to beat him again.

"Look what you did to my dress! Look at it! Your disgusting blood got all over my dress!" She screamed and shook him violently.

Itch screamed in pain, the way she gripped him was like a vice. He managed to grab Rosy's arm hoping to make her stop but it only caused more pain. She gripped his arm as well, but tighter. Her fingers digging into the flesh and clawing them like an animal. Her mood changing from sheer anger to that of a laughing child opening a Christmas present as she was ripping him apart.

Scourge watched, but couldn't watch anymore since the screaming was irritating him. He walked closer to Rosy and the badger. Itch looked up to meet Scourge's icy blue eyes and growled angrily at him. "Y-you couldn't help me..." He sputtered his words, blood splattering with each word he had spoke.

"And let her tear me apart and ruin my perfect face?" Scourge scoffed. "I warned you...you should have listened."

Rosy laid motionless, she still had the badger pinned against the floor. She slowly shifted her eyes to Scourge, who was behind her. Her expression was now sad, which was sort of rare to see. A slight tear ran down her cheek. She let out a soft whimper, putting her head slightly down and letting go of her victim.

"Why...why are you here...?" Her voice ran cold to him, he couldn't slightly help but pity her. Even though he felt as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"I should be asking you that question..."

"Damnit Scourge, I asked the question, so you answer it!" She got so fed up, she jammed her parasol at the badger's arm, stabbing it. Scourge flinched at the sound of his yelp and looked at the damage she had done. He cringed a bit, she hadn't changed much at all.

"Relax will ya? And let the guy go, I'm king here so you gotta do and answer what I say, even if you do hate it...you have to listen to my orders." Scourge answered coldly.

She got up and fully faced herself to Scourge. Her jades meeting his sapphires. They stared at each other in hatred and anger. The badger, finally getting up since he was free from Rosy's deathly lock, he grabbed the parasol that was jammed in his arm and threw it across the ground.

"Scourge...you know this crazy bitch?!" He asked.

Rosy slightly shifted her eyes back to the badger, her gaze was like a snake to him. She then shifted back to Scourge, who had a wicked grin across his face. She was confused at why he was smiling.

"Let's just say she's like an ex girlfriend..." He answered slyly. "I'd leave now...if you want your life to be sparred, the girl's like a ticking time bomb."

"Good, I'm outta here, she's your problem now!" Itch ran away, screaming through the park.

"So are you gonna answer my question toots?"

"First of all I'm not your girl and no...I have no answer to your question." She answered coldly, she stared him down hard.

Scourge shrugged and began to walk over to where her parasol was and picked it up. He looked at the blood that was etched all over it. He was amazed at how much damage she could do for someone so fragile. He actually admired it.

"You may not be my girl...but someday you'll give in." He smiled, showing off his pearly white fangs. "I know that little hate you have for me is tainted with love."

"Shut up!" She hissed, her muzzle slightly red.

"You haven't changed much Rosy..." He still had his sight on the parasol and began to circle around her. "I thought the years would have done you some justice, but I see you're still as insane as a rabid animal." He stopped and looked at her up and down, examining her body, smiling deviously at her. "But I see you've gotten hotter."

"You-" She was interrupted by her own parasol tipping at her bosoms to her lips in the control of Scourge. She looked at him with wide eyes, her body slightly flinched.

"The years did good on you..." He looked at her up and down and licked his muzzle so hungrily.

She snatched her parasol out of Scourge's hand and looked at him with such hatred. She knew something was up and why he was here at this fine night. He was horny and wanted to fuck the hell out of some slut.

"I see you're still a womanizer...as usual." She blurted out. "Still the same snot colored hedgehog you always were...green really does suit you."

"Heh...cute." Scourge chuckled. "I know you don't wanna answer my question, but I figured since it's the two of us and all..." He leaned in towards her. His muzzle nearly brushing her cheek. His scent began to suffocate her in a sense. She was a bit tense from him being close to her and for some reason, Scourge wasn't afraid of her. Which normally, he should be. This is a woman who nearly tried to smash him to pieces at one point and he just witnessed her brutally beating the crap out of somebody.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing in a crazy but fine night like this?" He whispered in her ear, and began to play with her dress ribbon that was behind her.

"Screw you!" She pushed him away, blushing. Why was she blushing...she couldn't possibly have feelings for Scourge could she? She loathe him, she wanted nothing more than to see him suffer. But then that thought crossed her mind. The thought of dominating him and controlling him. She knew that Scourge wasn't with Fiona anymore, so there was still a position of queen available, but that would mean making her and Scourge an item...something she didn't want, since she hated him and all.

"Oh I'll screw...something allright." He licked his muzzle and stared at her in lust. "I did come here to find a whore and look at my luck...I find a dame instead...even better."

"Trying to imply something?!" She attempted to smack him with her parasol, but Scourge was quick. She had almost forgotten that him and Sonic are both fast, one of the few things they had in common.

Scourge grabbed her parasol in a swift fluid notion causing her to fall forward to him. Her face hitting his chest as her parasol was behind her locking her arms as well. She was helpless, and she hated that. Especially to the person she hated so, Scourge. She looked up, her cool green eyes meeting his icy blue ones. He looked so handsome. But she couldn't admit that, then he'd never let it go and it would make her look bad. Scourge looked at her, the same lustful look in his eyes. He wanted her, more so he wanted her to know what she was like...how good she was in bed. He was so tempted to fuck her, and if he could play his cards right, then maybe he could get lucky.

"Looks like you're mine Rosy..." He chuckled, his nose touching hers.

"Fuck you..." She whispered, but she didn't let go since she was pinned. But she liked it for some strange reason, she just wished she could do something to dominate him.

"Fuck and screw comes out of your mouth so casually...are you sure you're trying to imply something sweetheart?"

His smooth voice made her melt, but she just couldn't give in. She tried to get away from Scourge's grasp but the more she resisted, the more tighter his grip was on her. "Scourge...if you don't let me go..."

"What are you gonna do, you're helpless honey." Scourge slammed her against a tree. She winced at the pain of the parasol slamming her back. Her arms in a tightly lock against Scourge's. His face was inches away from Rosy's, almost like they were about to kiss. She began to feel something poking her and began to feel Scourge's hard cock rubbing against her.

"You pervert!" She growled, her face was blushing.

Scourge let out a smug smile and began to dry hump her. His muzzle moving to the nape of her neck and began to smell her beautiful scent of wild berries and vanilla. Rosy tried to move but again, the more she did, the harder Scourge pushed himself at her. But she wasn't trying to fight it, she was trying to get her way. Her one arm was finally free and was about to head over in between Scourge's legs, but he quickly saw this and reacted, grabbing her arm.

"You may be strong, but I'm fast babe." He laughed and pinned her arm against the tree.

"God damnit Scourge!" She huffed. "This isn't fair!"

"Life was never fair to ya kid, I'm kid now and you gotta-" He was interrupted by a painful kick in the groin.

He knelt to the ground in pain. Rosy finally was free of Scourge's grasp and couldn't help but laugh at the green hedgehog. "You were saying?" She knelt next to him.

"Ugh...wanna play dirty huh?" Scourge managed to get himself up and tried to go after Rosy again, but since she was powerful. She had pinned him this time. She had him in an arm lock, her parasol locking his neck.

"Oh of course sweetheart." She whispered playfully in his ear and began to lick it. Making Scourge tremble with excitement.

"I...thought you hated me babe, why the change of-" He was slammed against the ground, the parasol nearly stabbing him in the face. Instead, it was jammed on the ground beside him. He looked up to see Rosy, her pink quills nearly touching his face.

"You came here to fuck some broad right?" She asked, he nodded in response and smiled wickedly. She gazed at the rise between his legs and began to run her fingers through it. He let out a light, playful growl as her hands caressed his member. She smiled and got up, picking up her parasol.

"Hey...what are you doin'?" Scourge asked as she turned her back towards him. "You're just gettin' to the good part!"

She turned around and walked towards the confused hedgehog. She grabbed him by his jacket and gave him a hard, dirty kiss. Her tongue lashing out in his mouth, she moaned as she done so. He, returned tried to battle her tongue with his, hoping to win this battle. His hands wandered to her thighs, how he wished this dress wasn't long otherwise he'd get a feel of her smooth legs. Rosy let go of his jacket collar and moved her hands to Scourge's, guiding him to her rear. He grabbed it tightly, making her moan harder as they still continued to battle their tongue kiss. Rosy then decided to lightly bite Scourge's lips as she proceeded to make out with him, her jade eyes opened, glaring at him as she had nibbled his lips. She let go, giving him air to breath.

"Well...you're a better kisser than Fiona that's for sure." Scourge chuckled as he breathed deeply, inhaling her wild scent.

Rosy smiled and latched herself off Scourge's grasp. She grabbed her parasol off the ground and turned away.

"I still hate you..." She said. "But I'm not gonna lie, you weren't bad yourself Scourgey."

Scourge hurried over to her and put his arm around her casually. "So we gonna fuck or what?"

Rosy let out a loud, hearty laugh. She looked at Scourge deviously like as if she had some evil plot against him. "Oh Scourgey..." She playfully nudged him away. "Of all the things I'd do to you in bed, I'd kill you before you'd even climax."

"Pfft...yeah right Rosy, I'd have you begging for more until you're sore...I fuck pretty damn hard, so if anything...you shouldn't worry about me, you should worry about yourself." Scourge said.

Both their responses intrigued each other that they both looked at each other in lust and interest. Scourge began to study Rosy and Rosy began to study Scourge...it had occurred that this wasn't just gonna be some casual screwing...it was going to be...

_Who can dominate the other..._

__Oh the possibilities the two had, the pain and pleasure they both could give to each other and right now, it was a challenge.

"So...you up for a little challenge Rosy?" Scourge asked, giving his hand to her in the form of a handshake. "Who knows babe...if this goes well, you can be my queen and we can rule together."

The thought of ruling seemed interesting to Rosy...but that would mean her and him would be an item, something she didn't want. But then again, not only could she rule the kingdom.

_I can rule him and make him my dog._

"I accept." She smiled wickedly.

She stuck her hand out and followed Scourge to his home. He snickered at what he had in store for her.

_Just you watch babe...I'll make you more than just my queen...you'll be the one bowing down to me, giving me what I want..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The two hedgehogs have finally reached Scourge's home. Rosy looked around at the place, _What a dump_. She thought as she saw how dull it was. Her attention was shifted to Scourge, who grabbed her hand and began to lead her into his bedroom.

"You seemed bored." He spoke.

"You haven't kept the place decent since Fiona left you I see."

"Your opinion will change once I show you the real deal sweetheart."

He opened the door, revealing a large beautifully colored room. The floor polished with gray marble, the walls coated with royal red. Rosy was amazed at this display of coziness. She examined the whole room, then moved towards Scourge's bed, it was amazingly huge, big enough to fit more than two people. She felt the silk and satin covers, how they gave her chills down her spine. The room smelled of sweet cologne, and her body began to quiver.

Scourge opened a small bedroom drawer and took out a match and lit a few candles around his room. This made the room's scent smell of pleasurable, making Rosy even more enamored.

He smiled wickedly at her as she was fully distracted by the room. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear.

"So waddaya think, cozy eh?"

She shook at bit from the surprise of his voice and his touch. Her jade eyes looking over to him and she smiled back. "It's moderate." She replied.

"Good, because I wouldn't want you to get cozy just yet!" Rosy felt a sudden jolt hit her body, Scourge had threw her to the bed. Rosy stared at him in anger about the sudden surprised and was about to retaliate but was stopped by Scourge's hungry lips pressing against hers. This time he tongue greeted hers, making her moan as she tasted his saliva. She lightly bit his tongue, making Scourge wince a bit but in turn, reach his hands into her dress to feel her smooth legs. He tickled them with his nails, making Rosy moan even more as her tongue continued to battle with his.

The parted, giving them air to breathe and the two stared at each other in lust. Their tongues hanging out like dogs.

"You gonna take off that dress babe? I know it's nice but I bet you'll look even better once I see it off." Scourge said, wickedly smiling at her.

She glared at him, but her glare shifted from an evil smile. She inched closer to Scourge. Her fingers feeling his chest and moving slowly towards his jacket. She let out a playful chuckle.

Scourge was confused as to what she was doing, until he was caught off guard when she pinned him against the bed almost in the same position as it was when she pinned that badger outside the park.

_Shit._

"Let's take your stuff off first Scourgey." She playfully slid his sunglasses off and began to rip his jacket off with her nails. Scourge could feel a little bit of the pain as her fingers dug through the leather and skin. He moved his body forward to her. Making the jacket slide off and allowing it to be taken off with ease. Her hands then moved to his back, griping his quills. She began to rock her body, grinding on him. Moaning as her thighs touched his hardened member. He tried to push her so he could at least pin her down and rip that damn dress off, but her movement had him melting with pleasure. She moaned in his ear as she continued to grind on him, He felt her wet panties sliding around his member, they were like silk. Scourge moved his muzzle to the nape of her neck, lightly biting and licking it, making her moan louder and in turn lick his ear.

His arms were free and explored the back of her dress hoping to find a zipper and with luck, he found it. He unzipped her dress but got half way through as Rosy moved her hand to his hard cock, grabbing it. He had got weak again as her hands ran smoothly up down and her tongue soothing his ear. He wanted more to the point where any minute now he could just rip the damn dress off.

_She's trying to dominate me, we'll see about that._

He finally managed to fully unzip the dress and pinned her down this time, he grabbed both of her hands and pinned them against the bed making her helpless. She gave him that glare again but looked down to see that she had made him hard. She then smiled but tried to release her out of Scourge's locking hold.

"Oh no you don't sweetie, it's MY turn to take the reigns." Scourge purred and let one hand guide through her dress to in between her legs, giving her a tickle of pleasure.

"Damnit..." She growled. Still trying to fight back but his body and his one hand were too strong for her. She kept fighting until she felt a wave of great pleasure seep through her body. She gasped as Scourge dug his fingers into her panties and began to message her wet walls.

"Yeah...there we go, nice and wet." Scourge smiled as he continued to jam his fingers into her.

"Damn...you...AH!" She moaned and kept trying to get out of Scourge's lock, but she was so pleased as to what he was doing to her. She took her dress shoes off so her toes could curl. Scourge looked back at the sound of her shoes hitting the floor and smiled at her. She was giving in, he could feel it.

He kept pushing her button more and more as her slowly moved his body closer to her, his chest ticking her bosoms. He whispered something to her, and jammed harder into her as he spoke.

"Take off the dress..." He murmured.

"...What?" She huffed.

"Take off the dress babe..." He stopped fingering her, his hands messaging her thighs this time.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm queen and you-" Scourge swiftly moved his fingers back into her walls again, this time jamming almost his whole hand in there.

"You want my cock inside you don't you?" He whispered, his tongue lapping her ear.

"Mmm I...Ah Ahhh I...AH!" Scourge drilled him harder, making her completely soaked.

"Take it off, take it off and I can show more than what my fingers can do." He positioned her upward so the both of them were sitting up, his fingers still drilling her massaging her flower, his other hand tightly wrapping her wrists. He kissed her and her her tongue whipped out again trying to battle his but she was losing from being so weak from his magic fingers.

He let her breathe and looked at how weak she was becoming. Her muzzle completely red and her breathing heavily. He smiled and asked her again, jamming his whole hand inside of her.

"AH! YES...YES I WANT IT!" She screamed. Scourge let her finally go, she fell on the bed this time, panting but getting up to slowly take off the dress. Revealing her perfectly hourglass shaped body.

"I'd knew you'd give in." Scourge licked his muzzle and began to admire her black laced underwear. "Told ya you'd look even better with that dress off."

She looked at him angrily, blushing. "Don't think you won just yet snot." She threw herself on him and this time pinned him against the bed post. She grabbed his arms the same way he grabbed hers. She kissed him and smiled as he did as well.

"And just what are you going to do, you're wet, might as well give up and let me take the lead."

"I don't think so..." She laughed and shifted her gaze at his hardened member. She kissed him from his lip, then slowly trailed her tongue to his chest, then began to work her way down to his cock, licking the tip.

"Uhhn..." He shook as she began licking the tip. He wished she could shove her whole mouth in there but she was teasing him. And since his hands were pinned he couldn't do anything. Now HE was helpless.

She stopped and looked at Scourge. He was trying to fight his way out of Rosy's grasp. She loved how he was wringing himself around like a worm. She inched closer to him and looked at his icy blue lustful eyes.

"What's the matter my king? Do you want more?" She whispered in a playful tone.

"Don't tease me Rosy, when I get out of your grasp you're gonna be the one begging for more!" He huffed

"Tell me what you want...you wanna suck my breasts don't you, you want to lick my sweet pussy too right?" She began to kiss his chest up to his cheeks, then to his ear and whispered.

"You probably want me to suck you off right? My saliva dripping over your hard cock, I bet that would feel so nice right now hm?"

She was giving him options that drove him in a crazy sex phase. Oh how he wish he could be released from her grasp and he could do all of it and more. His crystal blue eyes glared at her bedroom jade eyes in lust.

"Yes..." He replied.

"Yes what?"

"Oh come on Rosy..."

"Say yes my queen." She smiled mischievously.

He paused for a moment and rolled his blue eyes. "Yes my queen."

"Good boy..." She tongue kissed him again. "Now I'm going to let your arms go, but you can't do anything until I say so."

"What?! Since when-" She placed a finger on his mouth and made him suck on it. Tasting her sweet flavor.

"Uh uh uh...be a good boy Scourgey, otherwise you won't get your treat." She reached for her bra and began to undo the straps, letting them slightly slide down to her shoulders. She moved herself closer to Scourge, her legs wrapping around Scourge's waist, her thighs on his laps. Her hand touched his face then guiding his muzzle to her almost exposed breasts. Her face moved to his ear again.

"Lick them." She ordered.

Scourge wasn't gonna do it this way, he was happy to see her sweet mounds but he wasn't gonna be ordered around.

"Lick them what?" Scourge murmured. _Since she wants to be formal, I'll be formal as well._

"Excuse me?!" She raised at eyebrow, his face still on her breasts.

Since his fingers were free, he used this as an advantage and and put his hand back to her walls again. Making her screamed in pleasure as those magic fingers came back for another round of please the Rosy.

"Lick them what...?" Scourge asked again, pushing her buttons. "Rosy's getting wet again, say it...call me your king!"

"AH...DAMNIT!" She huffed. "Lick them my king, I want you to taste my tits!"

"Yes your highness." Scourge did so, lapping his tongue all her mounds. She moaned and began to guide her fingers to Scourge's back, stroking his quills lustfully.

He placed his hand on the other mound, massaging them. Her soft moans echoed in in hers was like a sweet melody to him. She in turn moved her fingers to his hardened cock, stroking it. Scourge breathe heavily on her chest and continued to lick and nibble her pink nipples. The scent of vanilla and musk lingered in the air as the two pleased each other, exchanging heavy breathing and moaning.

Scourge could feel Rosy's fingers stroking his member, making him fall on top of her. He looked into her jade, pleading eyes seeing as how she wanted more. He smiled and shifted his gaze at the only piece of clothing she had on her, her panties. She ordered him to lick her watering flower.

He nodded and slowly slid the lace panties off. He spread her legs so he can enter easily. He licked his muzzled and started to finger her again. This time faster.

"AH! Scourge...please!" She moaned. "I want...you to...AHHH YES!"

He slid his finger into her mouth to make her taste the waiting juices. "Yeah...that's how you taste baby..." He whispered and then inched his face between her legs. His tongue lashed into her wet and moist spot, then nibbling her clit, he began to tease her the same way she teased him.

"Oooh..." She cooed. "Please...go deeper my king."

He lightly chuckled and began to wildly eat her out. She bit her lip holding in her moans as she wanted to moan loudly but didn't want to show how good he was at this. He licked deep into the center and Rosy moaned his name louder, gripping the sheets and massaging her breasts.

"Keep going...mmmmhm!"

He swirled his tongue around her clit, making her toes curl. She was getting wet with each lick Scourge had given her but he didn't want her to orgasm just yet. He stopped and looked at the girl, panting heavy and her one hand on her breast. He gestured her to get up and turn around, she did so. He was behind her this time, his hands massaging her breasts in a circular motion. Her head turned and her tongue begged to enter Scourge's mouth. Scourge let her tongue have access and the two made out while Scourge continued to fondle her. His other moved to her walls again, pressing her love button. He wanted to hear her squeak just one more time before the next move.

"Mmmm!" She hummed.

"Rosy..."

"Y-yes?"

His muzzle was engulfed in her long pink quills as he breathed on her neck. He stopped what he was doing and whispered another dirty command to her.

"Suck me...please and don't give me that teasing tip shit, I want your whole mouth in me."

She smiled wryly and wrapped her fingers around his waiting member. She laid him on his back and began to slide her tongue down from his chest to his tip.

"I said no- OHHHH!" Scourge moaned as his cock entered in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, going deeper.

"Yeah...that's it...good girl." Scourge watched as she kept going. He was surprised on how deep she went, no gagging or choking.

She let the saliva flow down on his member and began to move her tongue up and down. Scourge moved his hand to the back of her head and guided her to go deeper again. He moaned and watched her continue with the fellatio until she stopped for air.

"Did pretty good honey...not bad at all." Scourge gave her wry smile, showing his fangs.

She wiped her mouth off of the saliva. She stared at Scourge giving him a smile back and still realized Scourge was hard.

"I want you..." She whispered. "Fuck me Scourge."

"Thought you'd never ask." He rolled on top of her, spreading her legs to make way for an opening. Rosy bit her lip and prepared herself for what she was getting into. She never did this, any of this and now she was about to have her virginity stolen but a man she hated so much.

"You better grip those sheets babe...because I'm gonna fuck you..." He was about to enter his cock inside her waiting pussy. "HARD!"

"ARGH!" She screamed in pain as he broke her virgin walls. He pounded inside of her. His pelvis slapping her thighs hard and fast.

Scourge let out a growl of pleasure as he continued to pump inside of him. She gripped herself, and moaned louder begging him to keep going. He obeyed her words, fucking her harder as she moaned his name.

"Ahhh! Scourge! Yes! Yes! Yes! AH FUCK!"

He then went slow as he saw her trying to move herself upwards. She wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her walls deep inside of him. Rosy wrapped her legs around his waist, whispering to him to fuck her more.

"You're so warm...so tight!" He then proceeded to pump harder. Biting the nape of her neck as she nails dug into his back.

"YES! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" She screamed in bliss. Scourge bucked his hands on her hips making her bounce up and down. He grunted and moaned along with her. Exchanging names and giving each other dirty compliments how big his cock was or how tight her pussy was.

"AH SHIT!" He growled. "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

"Unnnh me too! OH! GOD! AHHHHH!" They climaxed together. Scourge's eyes flickered as he released his nectar on Rosy's stomach and collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Her arms were still wrapped around Scourge, her fingers tickling his green fur.

They stood like that, embracing each other. Exchanging heavy breaths. Scourge laid his head on her breasts and closed his eyes in relaxation.

"My queen..." He whispered, she heard him at the least but she continued to stroke him in the back, gazing up at the ceiling. She sighed in pleasure and laid in comfort with the arms of her new king.

_One Thing In Life_  
_ You Must Understand_  
_ The Truth Of Lust_  
_ Woman To Man_  
_ So Open The Door_  
_ And You Will See_  
_ There Are No Secrets_  
_ Make Your Move_  
_ Set Me Free_


End file.
